Russell (ITF)
Russell is a main character who first appears in Thunderslate's Into The Fray: Season One, serving as one of the story's various protagonists. Character Russell is a bit of a skeptic, not trusting people immediately. Those he is close to, however, he treats with respect, as he has taken a good amount of time to know them. He opts out of conflict and tries to be reasonable, and isn't afraid to stand his ground. Pre-Apocalypse Russell had a large family. He had a younger sister who he was supposed to babysit once but she practically ended up babysitting him while he studied for his economics degree. Post-Apocalypse 400 Days Russell was on the way to Statesboro to find his family, and he later travelled with a man named Nate, who was later revealed to be practically insane. Russell left him and met Wyatt and Vince at some point. Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Shel, Becca and Bonnie were approached by Tavia with a promise of sanctuary. Russell went with them to see if his family was there, to his disappointment. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and the adults were interviewed for jobs and chores. Season 1 "Into The Fray" When the camp was overrun Russell was in the sick bay. He was rescued by Shel, Becca, Laura and Miles, though he could not run due to a leg injury. "Lost In Transit" He later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When Marshall's secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up. Russell fell from a ten foot concrete wall and split his shin open. He was found by Ralph, who cauterized the wound. They made their way to the truck and they were reunited with Wyatt and Annie. Ralph went and found Vince, Miles and Becca. "The Enemy Within" A week later the group travelled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Later he was rooting around another store with Ralph when Lucia and Daniel, who were defenceless, were held at gunpoint by a bandit. Someone shot the attacker and the gunshot alerted walkers and he escaped with Annie, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. "Blood Runs Cold" Russell and his half of the group made their way to Indianapolis, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Russell was hit in the face by Russell, causing him to fall into semi-consciousness. While the rest escaped, he hesitated, and then tried to run. In doing so, Donald shot him once through the shoulder and again through the kneecap. He disappeared and his fate remains unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Russell has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Into The Fray Season 1 *"Into The Fray" *"Lost In Transit" *"The Enemy Within" *"Blood Runs Cold" Trivia TBA Category:Into The Fray Category:Into The Fray: Season One Category:Main Characters